Regadenoson is an A2A adenosine receptor agonist that is a coronary vasodilator. It produces maximal hyperemia quickly and maintains it for an optimal duration that is practical for radionuclide myocardial perfusion imaging.
It was approved by the United States Food Drug Administration on Apr. 10, 2008 and is marketed by Astellas Pharma under the tradename Lexican. It has now gained approval in the European Union and is being sold in both the United Kingdom and Germany.
Regadenoson has a 2- to 3-minute biological half-life, as compared with adenosine's 30-second half-life. Regadenoson stress protocols using a single bolus have been developed, obviating the need for an intravenous line. Regadenoson stress tests are not affected by the presence of beta blockers, as regadenosonvasodilates but do not stimulate beta adrenergic receptors.
